New Love?
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Kazemaru doesn't want to make Endou confused by telling him his feelings WHEN ENDOU IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIROTO. So he decides to keep quiet. But someone else has a thing for Kazemaru.


Every single day with Endou was horrible. Well, it started being horrible after Hiroto and Endou became a couple. He had missed his chance to confess.

But he couldn't be put to blame for everything. It wasn't his fault Endou was so _blind_. Kazemaru really liked Endou- perhaps even loved him. But what sucked was that Endou didn't love him back.

It sucked so bad.

Even Kidou noticed Kazemaru was feeling down. It was rare for Kidou to take note of 'feeling' signals, but Kazemaru's was probably so obvious the whole team knew it. But Kidou was sharper than any of them, so maybe he was still safe.

"Why don't you just tell him? It won't kill you." Kidou remarked, patting Kazemaru's back gently, unlike the way Endou always hit their backs with a loud _thump_.

"I don't want to confuse him. He's happy with Hiroto. And if he's happy, I'm happy." Kazemaru said. Kidou blinked at the noble gesture. Then he nodded. "Okay. I promise to keep it a secret."

The tealnet then knew he had someone to trust and rely on besides Endou.

Funny. He had a team full of friends, but the ones you trust are limited. Well, he wasn't Endou, who trusted everyone.

* * *

Gouenji approached Kazemaru after practice one day.

"Come with me." It wasn't a request- it was a demand. Kazemaru blinked and nodded, ignoring the whining Kabeyama was giving out over their small, small portions of food for the day.

Gouenji led Kazemaru up the stairs and into his room. It was the same size as all the others, but it had a laptop on the bed.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?" Kazemaru asked, flopping down on the bed. Gouenji sat down beside him. "I have something important to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I... I'm..."

"What? Could it be? The super cool Gouenji-san is stuttering?" Kazemaru teased, mimicking Toramaru. Gouenji nudge Kazemaru gently. "You won't run away if I tell you?"

"Nope."

"Okay then... I'm..."

"You're...?"

"I'm in love with you."

Kazemaru froze. Had he heard right? Gouenji was... in LOVE WITH _HIM_?

"W-What? Is this a joke, Gouenji? Seriously?" Kazemaru demanded, bewildered. Gouenji turned to look at him straight in the eye. Kazemaru's eyes widened. "I'm serious." He said.

And he kissed Kazemaru on the lips firmly.

* * *

Endou walked up the stairs, looking left and right when he reached the top.

"Where are Gouenji and Kazemaru...? They're missing desert." Endou said to himself. He decided to check on Gouenji first. He reached Gouenji's door and opened it quietly. He did not want to scare his friend- although that would be hard to do.

He froze at what he saw.

The door was only opened a fraction, so the occupants couldn't see him. The occupants... Kazemaru and Gouenji.

Gouenji's hands were sliding up Kazemaru's shirt, gaining moans of protest from Kazemaru. He was quickly silenced, however, as Gouenji pressed his lips to Kazemaru's.

"Gouenji, stop! What are you doing!" Kazemaru whimpered as Gouenji grinded against him. "Sh... just relax." Gouenji whispered in the Tealnet's ear, making him blush a delicious red.

Endou wondered if he should announce his presence or not. He decided to do it the safe way. He closed the door silently, then knocked on it as loud as he could.

"Gouenji! Kazemaru! Are you in there? YOU GUYS ARE MISSING DESERT!" Endou yelled.

Gouenji froze. Kazemaru pushed the older boy off him and clambered down from Gouenji's bed, pushing the laptop aside. "COMING!" He yelled.

The both of them quickly arranged their hair and clothes, and opened the door, to find Endou already walking down the stairs.

'He didn't wait for me- us...' Kazemaru thought inwardly. Gouenji placed a hand onto Kazemaru's back, causing him to flinch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

'If he's not going to wait for me... why should I wait for him?' Kazemaru thought.

"It's okay."

* * *

Desert was delicious.

Kazemaru ate every crumb of cheesecake he was served. "That was delicious." He said to Aki. She smiled at the praise. "Arigatou, Kazemaru-kun!"

He then stood up and headed to the sitting room. He was feeling rather tired... maybe he should turn in early? He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kazemaru," Gouenji said, "Do you... want to be... my... boyfriend?"

Kazemaru didn't know what to say. All in all, he didn't like Gouenji 'that way'. He liked Endou.

But on the other hand, Endou was taken. He didn't want to cause any trouble for Hiroto or Endou. And he got the feeling if he learnt how, he would be able to love Gouenji...

A lot.

Kazemaru pulled Gouenji out of the empty sitting room and outside to the soccer field.

"Why do you like me?"

"I like the way you think, the way you act... well... almost everything about you. I admire and like you, Kazemaru."

Kazemaru smiled. This was the first time anyone had complimented him like that.

"Thank you, ... I think I'll accept."

"Thank _you_... Ichirouta."

* * *

**KAZEMARU X GOUENJI is kinda cute, so I thought I'd give it a try. But, nooooo, I'm kinda a Endou X Kaze fan. :P Hope you liked it. **


End file.
